totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien VR
The third VR challenge starts! This time, the contestants will be aboard a spaceship and battle endless hordes of ferocious aliens, and things will get complicated when somebody will make the contest more difficult for one of the teams. Plot Act 1 - Slimy Creatures From Out-There Space In this VR challenge, the contestants are split into two different teams once again, and have to survive a never-ending wave of aliens aboard a spaceship. Their goal is to either reach the escape pods before blowing up the ship, or kill every alien on the spaceship. The team with most survivors win, and the losers must vote somebody off. Chris declared he would lead one of the teams, but the contestants protested a great deal, and nominated Groucho the Duck (who was busy chasing Fuzzy Wuzzums) as the team's leader. Chef Hatchet took lead of the other team, going total drill sergeant. Act 2 - Stardate Thursday, Aliens Eat Free In order to win a bet against Chef, Chris rigged the competition, increasing the number of aliens of the team he voted against. However, Chef, who also planned to win the bet, subtly made things more difficult for his team to win. The teams: Anti-Alien Force (Chris(L), Eva, Izzy, DJ, Mandy, Geoff, Sadie, Carol, Cody, Joel, Sebastian, Sakaki, and Rodney) Earth Guards (Chef(L), Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Harold, Heather, Ezekiel, Colin, Clive, Yoshi, Tyler, Bridgette, Justin, Leshawna, Arthur, and Zachary) After Chef's team the Anti-Alien Force entered the (virtual) ship Chef began giving his sergeant orders to the team which Izzy ignores due to obvious reasons everyone knows, meanwhile on the other side of the ship the Earth Guard's pick their weapons which took some time as as Courtney and Zachary were arguing with who gets the lasers. Harold and Ezekiel began talking about how cool the VR was until Courtney hushed them while Lindsay thinks the suits seems fashionable. Everyone in both teams started moving on to where their leader's point where the escape pods are, Chef instructed his team to stay close together and watching every point until Beth who was at the back of the group suddenly notices a strange sound coming from behind making Sadie so nervous she screamed, scattering everyone; Chef and Izzy turned to shoot and found a group of aliens coming their way, Beth ran straight with Geoff and Carol, then Valerie, Noah (who was carrying a startled Katie) and Katie went right, the only ones who stayed were Chef, Izzy, Mandy, DJ who hopped on Eva in surprise and Sadie who was still shaken as Mandy managed to help Chef and Izzy overpower the aliens then torturing them. Meanwhile the Earth Guards got themselves already in a fight with dozens of aliens right after they left the starting point Gwen, Yoshi, and Harold were fighting in the front while Heather helps Ezekiel and Clive tend to Colin who got hit by the aliens and Tyler who injured himself by accident, as Courtney and Lindsay guard the back entrance which was beginning to get invaded with aliens. Courtney asks Lindsay if the aliens are getting nearer and she replied no cause she can hear them walking and thinks they're just going to pass through making Courtney frustrated and said they should get ready to fire at them now, but suddenly an alien was behind Lindsay making Courtney shout in surprise and Lindsay accidentally triggered her gun and shot the alien, from behind Harold shouted they better hurry before time is up. On the other team all of the teammates seems to be chased by aliens Beth,Carol,and Geoff got to the room first but Geoff got slammed to the wall by accident after running while looking back to see the aliens but Beth hastily pulled him in and shut the door. Next to arrive were Katie, Noah, and Valerie but she went the wrong way and headed straight to the aliens and got killed. Last to come were Eva, Izzy, Sadie, Joel, Cody, DJ, Chef, and Mandy. Eva and DJ, while running, got shot by the aliens killing them while Cody and Sadie were grabbed from sideways. Finally Chef, Joel, and Izzy got to the door first knocking hard so Beth knows it's them but forgot Mandy who was a little far behind leaving her locked out so the aliens killed her too. Inside Joel tries as fast as he can to turn on the escape pods while the aliens try to break the door. At the Earth Guards' side everyone got to the escape pod room but had trouble when the door was too hard to open and aliens flooding towards them but eventually everyone managed to get inside. Back at the Anti-Alien Force Joel finally got the escape pods to work and told everyone to get inside but then out from the air vent Valerie came out which turned out she managed to not get killed and escape the aliens, everyone got in but the door was then blasted with a bang and the aliens got in. Noah grabbed Katie and ran to their escape pod while Valerie got in hers and Chef in his and escaped the ship but Izzy and Joel were still on it. Joel shouted Izzy to go but Izzy was shooting the aliens making Joel run up to get her but their escape pod got hit when they were inside making them trapped while Izzy suggested since they're trapped they should take out as many aliens as they can. The Earth Guards were in their pods now but there wasn't enough time for them to turn them on when the aliens were trying to break the door, Harold told everyone in way as if was being a hero he'll stay behind to stall them some time which Leshawna said no but Harold said he should for the team, in what Harold said Colin seemed inspired to stay and help him as Leshawna hugged him most of the team thought this to be a very epic moment until Gwen reminded everyone this is just a VR which meant all this isn't real and it did the trick in snapping everyone back to their normal challenge mind as they all went inside the escape pod, except for Harold and Colin of course. Finally the ship exploded and every teammate were back in the real world ending the challenge with the Earth Guards winning because of having more teammates that survived and Chris winning his bet with Chef. Act 3 - Bizarre Avatar Among The Stars During the ensuing elimination ceremony, the unthinkable happened, and every contestant available for elimination received exactly one vote, making it a nine-way tie. In order to solve it, Chris called the producer for advice, who sent the host a text in which she eliminated Joel in order to get rid of Hannah (however, Chris read the text out loud). Joel accepted the elimination, but told Chris that he would never help with the show again, ever. In the confessional, Joel and Hannah 'trap' themselves inside to kiss each-other good-bye. Justin compliments them on the action, while Sakaki, Valarie, Belinda and Katie all comment on how the show has gotten a little meaner and harder without the inventor. Elsewhere, Katie leads Noah into her room for some "private time," while convincing Justin to go into the bookworm's room... where the model is terrified of the rats. In the main Stadium, Joel confirms his decision with Heather, Zeke, Izzy and Tyler. Vote Eva - Izzy Izzy - Eva DJ - Mandy Mandy - Geoff Geoff - Sadie Sadie - Carol Carol - Cody Cody - Joel Joel - Eva Producer's Vote - Joel ... Joel - 2 Eva - 1 Izzy - 1 DJ - 1 Mandy - 1 Geoff - 1 Sadie - 1 Carol - 1 Cody - 1 Quotes *'DJ' - "There's got to be a normal girl somewhere in this contest that's not taken." Chris Maclean - "No, DJ, there really isn't." *'Noah' - "I have to say, the alien challenge, when it started to get B-movie, it felt lame at first. Then it actually got to be quite fun, then it became lame when Mandy started 'torturing' the aliens by cutting the strings, unzipping their backs, and pushing them over and calling them names." *'Noah' - "It's like someone cloned Izzy, removed the color in her hair, and made her slightly more sadistic. Those two deserve matching straight jackets, with BFF on the back: Biggest Freaks Forever. Confessional Catchphrases # No one seduces a closet. # A tale of woe, as in 'whoa'! # Now littered with ping-pong balls. # Now wearing leather pants, in case you were wondering. # Janitor Closet Encounters of the Third Kind! # Take me to your leader! # Duck captains in the 21st century! # Will boldly go where no closet has gone before. # I'm taking bets! # Night of the bloody beasts. # Monster A-Going Going. # Attack of the Alien Creatures! # CIT of Space. # It Conquered Some Of The Ship. # Less Than 12 To The Moon. # Teenagers in Outer Space. # Invasion of the Neptune Weirdos. # Harold Against the Moon Men. # The Eyeful Creatures. # Queen Dinosaur. # Fiery Explosions From Outer Space. # Odd People. # Alien from Canada. # With an empty glass and a scratching of a pony. # The second most controversial vote off! # Doesn't have a ban list. Yet. Trivia *The three kind of aliens encountered are based on the Zerg (namely, the zergling, hydralisk and ultralisk), an alien race from the franchise Starcraft, whom Kobold is a great fan of. *This is one episode where Chris' hatred of Ezekiel is out in the open. *This marks the first time that Chef Hatchet and Groucho the Duck have joined in on a VR Challenge. *This also is the first time the contestants each got one vote in a massive tie and a producer made the final vote. Gallery Courtney Lindsay Space marines.jpg|Courtney and Lindsay, ready to face some aliens. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes Category:VR challenges